Containers for storing various medicines are required to be child resistant. This requirement is used to prevent children from accidentally ingesting the contents of the containers. One test that determines whether or not a container is considered child resistant is if opening the container requires a multi-step process. For instance, some child resistant containers have threaded lids that require a two-step process to remove the threaded lid from the container bottom. The two step process requires first axially pressing the threaded lid toward the container bottom and then second rotationally twisting the threaded lid relative to the container bottom. Here, the first step is axially pressing and the second step is rotationally twisting (i.e. unthreading).
One problem in designing child resistant containers is making the containers child resistant but still making the containers accessible for the elderly or disabled. It is often difficult for the disabled or elderly to grip containers strong enough to perform the two separate necessary steps.
The present invention relates to improvements in the container art generally and in particular embodiments to child resistant containers.